The use of communication devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, tablet computers, and the like) has proliferated over the past few years. Modern communication devices may communicate with multiple networks, including background communications and background data transfers, which can quickly consume battery life and/or other power resources. Thus, while battery technologies have improved drastically over the past several years, battery life for communication devices can be short.
Furthermore, many modern devices (e.g., refrigerators, cars, weather devices, and the like) may be equipped for communications and may register with wireless networks to communicate certain information. These devices may have vastly different requirements relative to one another, but may nonetheless be registered by networks in a similar or even identical manner relative to one another. Thus, some communication paths associated with some devices may be unusable or inefficient, but nonetheless may be provisioned for the device due to a “one size fits all” approach to device registration.